Today, many users have their media content spread across multiple devices and storage drives. Such devices may include computer hard disk drives, Network-Attached Storage (NAS) devices, smartphones, tablets, and all manner of other network-enabled devices. Unfortunately, it has proven to be difficult for the user to readily access and enjoy such widely-disseminated media content. Conventional solutions require complicated software that is both difficult to use and to configure, and that requires the user to copy the selected media content from each of the devices to a single central location from where it may be accessed. Moreover, when new media content is added to any of these devices, the user must then manually copy the newly-acquired media content to the central location, where it may be accessed. In addition, users with a large media library may wish to execute searches on their media library to find specific media content or media content matching one or more search parameters, and to do so across all of their media content-containing devices. However, existing desktop search tools, such as Mac Spotlight and Google Desktop search are only configured to search through a host device and its local storage. What are needed, therefore, are devices and methods that do not suffer from the above-identified disadvantages and that enable users to more effectively and conveniently access their accumulated media content, whether such media content is stored locally on the user's currently used device or external thereto.